kimetsu_no_yaiba_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aster Beira
Aster Beira (アスター・ベイラ Asutā beira) is a Demon Slayer and the prince of the Crystal Desert located north of japan. He's the older brother of Yukio Beira and the Frost Pillar. Aster Beira is a wielder of the Breath of Winter Style. Appearance Aster is tall, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair,He wears a standard sleeveless Demon Slayer uniform which is a white double-breasted trench coat with black lapels that is fastened by four buttons on either side and which has a badge with a six-pointed cross on its left breast. He has a black belt with a large buckle around his waist, slightly baggy white pants, and white boots with furry black liners. He retains the thin chain holding his sword sheath around his upper torso. Personality Aster Is a very friendly and humorous person. He laughs at lots of jokes. When there is trouble around Aster is always here to the rescue. Even though he is humorous when there is a time to be serious he becomes a whole new person. He makes friends with lots of people mostly, because of his humor. In battle when he fights he suppresses his power so when he feels like he needs to he go all out to finish his opponent he releases his true power. He also sometimes studies his opponents abilities if he thinks it would be a really tough battle. When he defeats his opponent he tells them it was a good fight, but their no match for him. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities * Master Swordsman: Being a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps, Aster is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. Seiko against the Upper Moon four said he is a very powerful swordsman. * Enhanced Speed: Aster is very fast, being able to deliver and cut a lower moon blink of an eye. During a battle he ran so fast he created after images. * Enhanced Endurance: Aster possesses great levels of endurance, as shown when he endures a powerful attack from the lower moon four and continues to fight with only minor bruises. * Enhanced Strength: '''Aster possesses enhanced strength has he easily punched though a large block of ice. * '''Demon Slayer Mark: During his battle against Seiko with his brother, Aster awakens his Demon Slayer Mark, appearing as many ice shards design around both his arms. When activated, he gains a tremendous increase in speed, strength, and endurance to the point where he could engage in a long battle against the Upper Moon four with his brother. Swordsmanship Breath of the Winter (冬の息吹 Fuyu no Kokyū) Taught by Aubin Beira former pillar and king of the Crystal Desert. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. He has learned to do full focus breathing at all times further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. He knows all of the Breath of Winter Style technique and has created he own ninth style. # First Style: Ice Slash (アイススラッシュ Aisusurasshu ) The swordsman concentrate the sword with ice, swings it, and releases the energy as a flying slash. # Second Style: Snowfall ( 降雪 Kōsetsu) The swordsman jumps high in the air to deliver a single downwards slash. # Third Style: Heaven Hail (天国のあられ Tengoku no arare) The swordsman jumps high in the air to deliver multiply ranged ice slashes downwards. # Fourth Style: White-out (ホワイトアウト Howaitoauto) The swordsman charges towards his opponent to deliver a horizon slash then brings their sword over the hand to then do vertical slash. # Fifth Style: Snow Blast (スノーブラスト Sunōburasuto ) The swordsman charges towards his at high speeds at his opponent to deliver a single slash. # Sixth style: Dragon of the Blizzard (ブリザードのドラゴン Burizādo no doragon) The swordsman continuous swinging their sword to build power to create a single slash in the shape of a dragon to finish the enemy. # Seventh Style: Frozen Wasteland (凍った荒れ地 Kōtta arechi) By plunging their sword into the ground the swordsman can freeze the ground and anything on it. # Eighth Style: Ice Spikes (アイススパイク Aisusupaiku) By plunging their sword into the ground then lifts the sword to create speed then the swordsman can summon multiply ice spikes. # 'Ninth Style Ice Armor '(アイスアーマー Aisuāmā) Created by the Frost Pillar, Aster Beira. The swordsman ceases any body movements and engages a skill that can create ice armor around the arms and legs to increase their speed and strength. Category:Male Characters Category:Deadpool8D Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars